Lamashtu (Mesopotamian Goddess)
Appearance As the patron goddess and mother of all terrible, deformed creatures that dwell within the darkest corners of the material realm, Lamashtu's appearance is as twisted as her monstrous, demonic offspring. She is often depicted as a bipedal demon with the head of a three-eyed jackal, the torso and arms of a human woman, large, feathered raven-like wings, the scaly feet and sharp talons of a vulture, and the tail and tongue of a serpent. Lamashtu also sports a large abdomen, heavily distended in seemingly perpetual pregnancy. She carries with her twin blades of fire and ice capable of changing size, from as large as a falchion to as small as a kukri, named Redlust and Chillheart respectively. Other interpretations of Lamashtu include depictions with the head of a snake, hawk, or other animal varying between sects of her devotees. However, when Lamashtu presents herself in her goddess form, her head is that of the three-eyed jackal. The ends of her human-esque fingers are tipped with keen black claws, capable of leaving wounds that will hurt forever if she rakes with them hard enough. In her mortal form, Lamashtu takes on the appearance of a beautiful bipedal jackal woman with bright yellow eyes, though those who may have the misfortune of knowing her well enough will always know her malicious smirk and furious gaze at a glance regardless of what form she takes. Lamashtu wears very minimal clothing regardless of what form she is in, typically choosing tube tops and shorts in her mortal form and maintaining her skull attire in her goddess form. As a firm non-believer in traditional forms of beauty, Lamashtu refuses to wear skirts and dresses of any kind, opting for more casual wear regardless of the occasion. Personality Lamashtu is very cruel and malicious, any other gods she considers to be her enemies, though few would be considered to be her true worst rivals. Pazuzu is among one of these few, the two had been consorts and debatably lovers before Lamashtu achieved divinity and god-like status through literally tearing another god's powers out of him. Because of this sudden shift in power, Pazuzu attacked and severely wounded her in a blow that would have otherwise been fatal. However, Lamashtu hardly considers any kind of fight against her former consort and/or lover to be worthy of her time or notice unless he actively interferes in her plans, in which she will not hesitate to crush him. In spite of her power, Lamashtu shows no interest in becoming the absolute overlord of the Abyss, nor does she actively seek out war with other demons or deities. She is hardly even interested in conquering the world as it is, her only interest is sowing chaos and despair as she sees fit, and devotes much of her attention towards her followers and expansion of her influence. Lamashtu acts out of her own will alone, and has no other kind of ulterior motives though she is very much aware of her rivals and enemies. However, much like Pazuzu, she hardly considers them worthy of her time or notice unless they actively seek to interfere in her plans. Lamashtu loves anything and everything that defies the meaning of traditional beauty, and seeks to corrupt beautiful things into her own twisted, monstrous vision. She even despises her own 'mortal' form, but only uses it as a means of blending in with other societies outside of the Abyss. Because she considers all other deities to be her enemies, Lamashtu refuses to consort with those who have connections to other gods. For this reason, she chose [[Jem]] in particular as her paramour as she has no direct connections to any other gods, and carved her mark on the girl to claim her as the goddess's own. Though Lamashtu delights in inflicting pain and torturing [[Jem]] to her leisure, the demonic goddess is also surprisingly capable of being a very passionate and attentive lover. She even seems to regard [[Jem]] with an almost motherly sort of protectiveness, and can quickly answer any threats made against the girl due to being able to know where she is at all times. However, Lamashtu's chaotic nature tends to make her relatively unpredictable, she is just as likely to bind and whip her lover into bloody submission as she is to simply want to kiss and cuddle. For this reason, Lamashtu always has clerics and healers on hand to restore her lover's wounds after particularly rough sessions. Love & Romance Relationships